This invention relates to novel pyrazolo[1,5-a]triazines, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same and methods of using same in the treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including affective disorder, anxiety, depression, headache, irritable bowel syndrome, post-traumatic stress disorder, supranuclear palsy, immune suppression, Alzheimer""s disease, gastrointestinal diseases, anorexia nervosa or other feeding disorder, drug addiction, drug or alcohol withdrawal symptoms, inflammatory diseases, cardiovascular or heart-related diseases, fertility problems, human immunodeficiency virus infections, hemorrhagic stress, obesity, infertility, head and spinal cord traumas, epilepsy, stroke, ulcers, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, hypoglycemia or a disorder the treatment of which can be effected or facilitated by antagonizing corticotropin releasing factor (CRF), including but not limited to disorders induced or facilitated by CRF.
Corticotropin releasing factor, a 41 amino acid peptide, is the primary physiological regulator of proopiomelanocortin (POMC)-derived peptide secretion from the anterior pituitary gland [J. Rivier et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. (USA) 80:4851 (1983); W. Vale et al., Science 213:1394 (1981)]. In addition to its endocrine role at the pituitary gland, immunohistochemical localization of CRF has demonstrated that the hormone has a broad extrahypothalamic distribution in the central nervous system and produces a wide spectrum of autonomic, electrophysiological and behavioral effects consistent with a neurotransmitter or neuromodulator role in brain [W. Vale et al., Rec. Prog. Horm. Res. 39:245 (1983); G. F. Koob, Persp. Behav. Med. 2:39 (1985); E. B. De Souza et al., J. Neurosci. 5:3189 (1985)]. There is also evidence that CRF plays a significant role in integrating the response of the immune system to physiological, psychological, and immunological stressors [J. E. Blalock, Physiological Reviews 69:1 (1989); J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 41:527 (1987)].
Clinical data provides evidence that CRF has a role in psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including depression, anxiety-related disorders and feeding disorders. A role for CRF has also been postulated in the etiology and pathophysiology of Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, progressive supranuclear palsy and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis as they relate to the dysfunction of CRF neurons in the central nervous system [for review see E. B. De Souza, Hosp. Practice 23:59 (1988)].
In affective disorder, or major depression, the concentration of CRF is significantly increased in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) of drug-free individuals [C. B. Nemeroff et al., Science 226:1342 (1984); C. M. Banki et al., Am. J. Psychiatry 144:873 (1987); R. D. France et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:86 (1988); M. Arato et al., Biol Psychiatry 25:355 (1989)]. Furthermore, the density of CRF receptors is significantly decreased in the frontal cortex of suicide victims, consistent with a hypersecretion of CRF [C. B. Nemeroff et al., Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 45:577 (1988)]. In addition, there is a blunted adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) response to CRF (i.v. administered) observed in depressed patients [P. W. Gold et al., Am J. Psychiatry 141:619 (1984); F. Holsboer et al., Psychoneuroendocrinology 9:147 (1984); P. W. Gold et al., New Eng. J. Med. 314:1129 (1986)]. Preclinical studies in rats and non-human primates provide additional support for the hypothesis that hypersecretion of CRF may be involved in the symptoms seen in human depression [R. M. Sapolsky, Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 46:1047 (1989)]. There is preliminary evidence that tricyclic antidepressants can alter CRF levels and thus modulate the numbers of CRF receptors in brain [Grigoriadis et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2:53 (1989)].
There has also been a role postulated for CRF in the etiology of anxiety-related disorders. CRF produces anxiogenic effects in animals and interactions between benzodiazepine/non-benzodiazepine anxiolytics and CRF have been demonstrated in a variety of behavioral anxiety models [D. R. Britton et al., Life Sci. 31:363 (1982); C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn Regul. Peptides 16:83 (1986)]. Preliminary studies using the putative CRF receptor antagonist xcex1-helical ovine CRF (9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms demonstrate that the antagonist produces xe2x80x9canxiolytic-likexe2x80x9d effects that are qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn, Horm. Behav. 21:393 (1987), Brain Research Reviews 15:71 (1990)]. Neurochemical, endocrine and receptor binding studies have all demonstrated interactions between CRF and benzodiazepine anxiolytics providing further evidence for the involvement of CRF in these disorders. Chlordiazepoxide attenuates the xe2x80x9canxiogenicxe2x80x9d effects of CRF in both the conflict test [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 86:170 (1985); K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:306 (1988)] and in the acoustic startle test [N. R. Swerdlow et al., Psychopharmacology 88:147 (1986)] in rats. The benzodiazepine receptor antagonist (Ro15-1788), which was without behavioral activity alone in the operant conflict test, reversed the effects of CRF in a dose-dependent manner while the benzodiazepine inverse agonist (FG7142) enhanced the actions of CRF [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:306 (1988)].
The mechanisms and sites of action through which the standard anxiolytics and antidepressants produce their therapeutic effects remain to be elucidated. It has been hypothesized however, that they are involved in the suppression of the CRF hypersecretion that is observed in these disorders. Of particular interest is that preliminary studies examining the effects of a CRF receptor antagonist (xcex1-helical CRF9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms have demonstrated that the CRF antagonist produces xe2x80x9canxiolytic-likexe2x80x9d effects qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [for review see G. F. Koob and K. T. Britton, In: Corticotropin-Releasing Factor: Basic and Clinical Studies of a Neuropeptide, E. B. De Souza and C. B. Nemeroff eds., CRC Press p221 (1990)].
EP 0,778,277 (EP ""277) describes a variety of CRF antagonists including those of the formula: 
wherein A can be N or C, D can be N or C, E can be N or C, F can be N or C, and G can be a variety of groups. EP ""277 does not disclose any pyrazolo[1,5-a]triazines.
WO 98/08847 (WO ""847) describes a variety of CRF antagonists including those of the formula: 
wherein A can be N or C, R5 is an aromatic or heteroaromatic group, and R and R3 can be a variety of groups. WO ""847 does not disclose any pyrazolo[1,5-a]triazines like those of the present invention.
In view of the above, efficacious and specific antagonists of CRF are desired as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases. It is thus desirable to discover new CRF antagonists.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel pyrazolo[1,5-a]triazines which are useful as CRF antagonists or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that compounds of formula I: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt forms thereof, wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 are defined below, are CRF antagonists.
[1] Thus, in a first embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula I: 
wherein;
x is selected from N, CH and CR5;
R1 is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, Cl, F, Br, I, xe2x80x94CN, C1-4 haloalkyl, NH2, NH(CH3), N(CH3)2, NHC(O)CH3, N(CH3)C(O)CH3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, SH, SCH3, S(O)CH3, and S(O)2CH3;
R2 is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NH(CH3), N(CH3)2, NHC(O)CH3, N(CH3)C(O)CH3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, SH, SCH3, S(O)CH3, and S(O)2CH3;
R3 is selected from C1-10 alkyl substituted with 0-3 Ra, C2-10 alkenyl substituted with 0-3 Ra, C2-10 alkynyl substituted with 0-3 Ra, C3-8 cycloalkyl substituted with 0-3 Ra, and (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl substituted with 0-3 Ra;
Ra is independently selected at each occurrence from xe2x95x90O, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OR10a, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR12, xe2x80x94COR13, xe2x80x94C(O)OR13, xe2x80x94OC(O)R14, xe2x80x94NR8COR13, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94CONR6R7aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclyl;
R4 is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl substituted with 0-1 Rb, allyl substituted with 0-1 Rc, and propargyl substituted with 0-1 Rc;
Rb is selected from C3-6 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94S(O)nR11 and xe2x80x94C(O)OR13;
Rc is selected from C1-4 alkyl and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R5 is independently selected at each occurrence from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-2 Rd, C2-6 alkenyl substituted with 0-2 Rd, C2-6 alkynyl substituted with 0-2 Rd, C3-6 cycloalkyl substituted with 0-2 Rd, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl substituted with 0-2 Rd, xe2x80x94NO2, Cl, F, Br, I, xe2x80x94CN, C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8COR13, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94COR13, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94C(O)OR10, SH, and xe2x80x94S(O)nR12;
Rd is independently selected at each occurrence from C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, Cl, F, Br, I, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8COR13, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94COR13, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94C(O)OR10, SH, and xe2x80x94S(O)nR12;
R6 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
R7 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
alternatively, NR6R7 is selected from piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-oxide, and thiomorpholine-dioxide, and is substituted with 0-1 Re;
Re is C1-4 alkyl;
alternatively, NR6R7 is piperazine substituted on the nitrogen with 0-1 Rf and substituted on a carbon with 0-1 Re;
Rf is selected from C1-4 alkyl, C(O)C1-4 alkyl, C(O)benzyl, C(O)OC1-4 alkyl, C(O)O-benzyl, SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, SO2-benzyl, and SO2-phenyl;
R8 is independently at each occurrence selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, and benzyl;
R10 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (NR6R7)C1-4 alkyl, (C1-4 alkyl)2-amino-C1-4 alkyl, and SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl;
R10a is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
R11 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R12 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, aryl, and (aryl)C1-4 alkyl;
R13 is independently at each occurrence selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl;
R14 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, aryl, and (aryl)C1-4 alkyl;
aryl is independently at each occurrence selected from phenyl and naphthyl, and is substituted with 0-3 Rg;
Rg is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, C1-4 haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR10, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR15, xe2x80x94COR16, xe2x80x94C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94OC(O)R17, xe2x80x94NR8COR16, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94NR6R7, and xe2x80x94CONR6R7;
R15 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, and (phenyl)C1-4 alkyl;
R16 is independently at each occurrence selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl;
R17 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, (phenyl)C1-4 alkyl, heteroaryl and (heteroaryl)C1-4 alkyl;
heteroaryl is independently at each occurrence selected from pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, and indazolyl, and is substituted with 0-3 Rh;
heterocyclyl is saturated or partially saturated heteroaryl, substituted with 0-3 Rh; and
Rh is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, C1-4 haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR10, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR15 xe2x80x94COR16, xe2x80x94C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94OC(O)R18, xe2x80x94NR8COR16, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94NR6R7, and xe2x80x94CONR6R7;
R18 is independently selected at each occurrence from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl and benzyl;
n is independently at each occurrence selected from 0, 1 and 2; and,
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4.
[2] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, Br, xe2x80x94CN, CF3, NH2, NH(CH3), N(CH3)2, OH, OCH3, SH, SCH3, and S(O)2CH3;
R2 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, Br, xe2x80x94CN, CF3, NH(CH3), N(CH3)2, OH, OCH3, SH, SCH3, and S(O)2CH3;
R3 is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-2 Ra, C2-6 alkenyl substituted with 0-2 Ra, and C2-6 alkynyl substituted with 0-2 Ra;
Ra is independently selected at each occurrence from xe2x95x90O, CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, CF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR12 xe2x80x94COR13, xe2x80x94C(O)OR13, xe2x80x94NR8COR13, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94CONR6R7, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclyl;
R4 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3;
R5 is independently selected at each occurrence from CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, xe2x80x94CN, CF3, xe2x80x94NR6R7, COR13, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94CONR6R7, xe2x80x94C(O)OR10, SH, and xe2x80x94S(O)nR12;
R6 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
R7 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
alternatively, NR6R7 is selected from piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-oxide, and thiomorpholine-dioxide, and is substituted with 0-1 Re;
Re is CH3;
alternatively, NR6R7 is piperazine substituted on the nitrogen with 0-1 Rf and substituted on a carbon with 0-1 Re;
Rf is selected from CH3, C(O)CH3, C(O)benzyl, CO2CH3, CO2-benzyl, SO2CH3, SO2-benzyl, and SO2-phenyl;
R8 is independently at each occurrence selected from H and C1-4 alkyl;
R10 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (NR6R7)C1-4 alkyl, (C1-4 alkyl)2-amino-C1-4 alkyl, and SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl;
R12 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, aryl, and (aryl) C1-4 alkyl;
R13 is independently at each occurrence selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl;
aryl is independently at each occurrence selected from phenyl and naphthyl, and is substituted with 0-3 Rg;
Rg is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, Cl, F, Br, I, C1-4 haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94OR10, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR15, xe2x80x94COR16, xe2x80x94C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94OC(O)R17, xe2x80x94NR8COR16, xe2x80x94NR8CONR6R7, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94NR6R7, and xe2x80x94CONR6R7;
R15 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, and (phenyl)C1-4 alkyl;
R16 is independently at each occurrence selected from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl;
R17 is independently at each occurrence selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, (C1-4 alkoxy)C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, (phenyl)C1-4 alkyl, heteroaryl and (heteroaryl)C1-4 alkyl;
heteroaryl is independently at each occurrence selected from pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzthiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, and indazolyl, and is substituted with 0-3 Rh;
heterocyclyl is saturated or partially saturated heteroaryl, substituted with 0-3 Rh; and
Rh is independently at each occurrence selected from CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, CF3, xe2x80x94CN, nitro, xe2x80x94OR10, SH, xe2x80x94S(O)nR15, xe2x80x94COR16, xe2x80x94C(O)OR16, xe2x80x94NR6R7, and xe2x80x94CONR6R7;
n is independently at each occurrence selected from 0, 1 and 2; and,
r is selected from 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4.
[3] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, and F;
R2 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl and F;
R3 is selected from C1-6 alkyl substituted with 0-2 Ra, C2-6 alkenyl substituted with 0-2 Ra, and C2-6 alkynyl substituted with 0-2 Ra;
Ra is independently selected at each occurrence from CH3, CH2CH3, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, CF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OH, OCH3, and OCH2CH3;
R4 is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3;
R5 is independently selected at each occurrence from CH3, CH2CH3, CH(CH3)2, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, xe2x80x94CN, CF3, xe2x80x94NR6R7, OCH3, OCH2CH3, SCH3, SOCH3, and SO2CH3;
R6 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
R7 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (C3-6 cycloalkyl)methyl, and C1-4 haloalkyl;
alternatively, NR6R7 is selected from piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-oxide, and thiomorpholine-dioxide, and is substituted with 0-1 Re;
Re is CH3;
alternatively, NR6R7 is piperazine substituted on the nitrogen with 0-1 Rf and substituted on a carbon with 0-1 Re;
Rf is selected from CH3, CH2CH3, C(O)CH3, CO2CH3, SO2CH3, and CO2-benzyl; and,
r is selected from 1, 2, and 3.
[4] In an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds, wherein:
R1 is CH3;
R2 is selected from H and CH3;
R3 is selected from 2-propyl, 2-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, trans-pent-2-en-4-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, 3-hexyl, hex-1-en-3-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, 1-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)prop-1-en-3-yl, 1-(cyclopropyl)butyl, dicyclopropylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)but-2-yn-1-yl, trans-1-(cyclopropyl)but-2-en-1-yl, 1-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)but-2-yn-1-yl, dicyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methoxyprop-2-yl, 1-methoxybut-2-yl, 1,3-dimethoxyprop-2-yl, 1,4-dimethoxybut-2-yl, and 1-cyclopropyl-2-methoxyethyl;
R4 is selected from H, CH3, and CH2CH3;
R5 is independently selected at each occurrence from CH3, CH2CH3, CH(CH3)2, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, Cl, F, Br, xe2x80x94CN, CF3, xe2x80x94NR6R7, OCH3, OCH2CH3, SCH3, SOCH3, and SO2CH3;
R6 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, CH3, CH2CH3, phenyl, benzyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, and CF3;
R7 is independently selected at each occurrence from H, CH3, CH2CH3, phenyl, benzyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, and CF3;
alternatively, NR6R7 is selected from piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-oxide, and thiomorpholine-dioxide, and is substituted with 0-1 Re;
Re is CH3;
alternatively, NR6R7 is piperazine substituted on the nitrogen with 0-1 Rf and substituted on a carbon with 0-1 Re;
Rf is selected from CH3, CH2CH3, C(O)CH3, CO2CH3, SO2CH3, and CO2-benzyl; and,
r is selected from 1, 2, and 3.
[5] In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound selected from the group:
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(3-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Methoxybut-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,3-Dimethoxyprop-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1,1-Dicyclopropyl)methyl-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)propyl-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(1-Cyclopropyl)butyl-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,6-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-chloro-5-fluoro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4,6-dimethyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine; and,
8-(2-Pentyl)-2-methyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-4-methylpyrid-3-yl)aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]triazine;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of treating psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including affective disorder, anxiety, depression, headache, irritable bowel syndrome, post-traumatic stress disorder, supranuclear palsy, immune suppression, Alzheimer""s disease, gastrointestinal diseases, anorexia nervosa or other feeding disorder, drug addiction, drug or alcohol withdrawal symptoms, inflammatory diseases, cardiovascular or heart-related diseases, fertility problems, human immunodeficiency virus infections, hemorrhagic stress, obesity, infertility, head and spinal cord traumas, epilepsy, stroke, ulcers, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, hypoglycemia or a disorder the treatment of which can be effected or facilitated by antagonizing CRF, including but not limited to disorders induced or facilitated by CRF, in a mammal, comprising: administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides intermediate compounds useful in preparation of the CRF antagonist compounds and processes for making those intermediates, as described in the following description and claims.
The CRF antagonist compounds provided by this invention and labelled derivatives thereof are also useful as standards and reagents in determining the ability of a potential pharmaceutical to bind to the CRF receptor.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substitent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced. Keto substituents are not present on aromatic moieties.
The present invention is intended to include all isotopes of atoms occurring in the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include tritium and deuterium. Isotopes of carbon include C-13 and C-14.
When any variable (e.g., R6) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 R6, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two R6 groups and R6 at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of R6. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
As used herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, and s-pentyl. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms, substituted with 1 or more halogen (for example xe2x80x94CvFw where v=1 to 3 and w=1 to (2v+1)). Examples of haloalkyl include, but are not limited to, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, and pentachloroethyl. xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group as defined above with the indicated number of carbon atoms attached through an oxygen bridge. Examples of alkoxy include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentoxy, and s-pentoxy. xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include saturated ring groups, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, or cyclopentyl. Alkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethenyl and propenyl. xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more triple carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethynyl and propynyl.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo; and xe2x80x9ccounter-ionxe2x80x9d is used to represent a small, negatively charged species such as chloride, bromide, hydroxide, acetate, sulfate, and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane, [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, and tetrahydronaphthyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated partially unsaturated or unsaturated (aromatic), and which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. A nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heterotams independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the aromatic heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazolinyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H, 6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, 3H-indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, and xanthenyl. Preferred heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyridinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, oxazolidinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxindolyl, benzoxazolinyl, and isatinoyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound which contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers which release the active parent drug according to formula (I) in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs of a compound of formula (I) are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of formula (I) wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug or compound of formula (I) is administered to a mammalian subject, cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of formula (I), and the like.
Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds. A stable compound or stable structure is meant to imply a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an effective therapeutic agent.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of a compound of this invention means an amount effective to antagonize abnormal level of CRF or treat the symptoms of affective disorder, anxiety or depression in a host.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared in a number of ways well known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, together with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Preferred methods include but are not limited to those methods described below. Each of the references cited below are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, together with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Preferred methods include, but are not limited to, those described below. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
The following abbreviations are used herein:
Scheme 1 describes a typical synthetic approach to the compounds of this invention. An appropriately substituted acetonitrile (X) is deprotonated by the use of a suitable base such as LDA. The resulting anion is reacted with an ester to produce an alpha-ketonitrile of formula (XI). Reaction of (XI) with thiosemicarbazide under acid catalyzed conditions results in a pyrazole of formula (XII). At this point the use of appropriate cyclization conditions, such as the use of orthoesters, yields compounds of the formula (XIII) or (XIV) or mixtures thereof. Compound (XIII) is may be converted to compound (XIV) by alkylation under basic conditions.
Compounds of formula (I) may be obtained via displacement of thioalkoxide by an amine under acidic (e.g., 1N HCl), basic (e.g., NaHMDS/THF or NaH/DMF) or neutral (e.g., 150-250xc2x0 C., neat) conditions. If this reaction results in a compound where R4xe2x95x90H, it may be converted to another preferred R4 group in this invention using methods known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis (for example, alkylation or reductive amination conditions). 
Synthetic precursors of formula (X) in Scheme 1 may be obtained via methods known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. These methods include, but are not limited to, displacement of an appropriate leaving group (e.g., halide, sulfonate) by cyanide ion (as NacN or KcN), dehydration of a primary amide, or alkylation of the anion of acetonitrile with appropriate electrophiles.
If intermediates contain functional groups which are sensitive to the reaction conditions employed, these groups may be protected using methods known to those skilled in the art. These methods include, but are not limited to, those described in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis (Greene, Wuts; 2nd ed., 1991, John Wiley and Sons, Inc.).
Other features of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following descriptions of exemplary embodiments which are given for illustration of the invention and are not intended to be limiting thereof.